


One Mare's Worth

by bookishdelight



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishdelight/pseuds/bookishdelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's taken a lot of time and effort, but Moondancer is finally ready to come out of her shell! Now if only she could find the confidence to ask Twilight Sparkle to come out with her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Observation

  
  


Moondancer could not wait until she mastered long-distance personal teleportation. The steep and lengthy stairways of the School For Gifted Unicorns got old fast and were a thing she could very much do without. 

Still, on the bright side, the exercise was good for staying in shape. Doubly on the bright side: Twilight Sparkle was with her.

"Something strikes me as odd, Twilight," Moondancer said to her colleague. "Some ponies might even call it crazy."

"What's that, Moondancer?" Twilight asked. Her face never left the book magically floating in front of her, nor did her eyes leave the words printed on its pages. Moondancer would have been awed—and worried for Twilight's safety—except she knew that Twilight must have walked this staircase hundreds of times in both directions.

Rather than a book, Moondancer stared into space as she walked. "We've learned so many things at school, but every once in a while, the seemingly mundane manages to completely surprise us. I mean, in today's science lab session, you and I used an electric current to separate water into its component elements."

"Basic electrolysis," Twilight replied, nose still in her book.

"'Basic' is exactly the word," Moondancer said. "It was simple and effective. But when we tried to accomplish the same thing with magic, nopony in class could make it work."

The corner of Twilight's mouth tugged into a smirk. "Well, Minuette did manage to instantly _vaporize_ the water." She paused, before adding, "And the beaker with it."

"I still remember the scorch marks in the wall," Moondancer said, with a titter. "Leave it to her to overdo everything." 

"Still, as usual, you raise a good point," Twilight said, still reading. "Some magiscientists believe that electricity is the rawest and most rudimentary form of magic one can bear witness to. Meanwhile, there are others that say the opposite is true."

"Yet both electricity and magic exist naturally in Equestria," Moondancer replied. "You and I simply channel the latter far more easily as unicorns."

Twilight closed her book. "You're right," she said, the same intent gaze she’d aimed at the book now on Moondancer. "So many living organisms and natural phenomena harbor either electric charges or magical potential—even us ponies! Unicorns cast spells, pegasi control the elements, and earth ponies manipulate... well, the _earth_." Twilight blinked, her gaze unfocusing.

Moondancer nodded. "We've, uh, all got our own specialties, yes," she said, trying to get Twilight back to the conversation.

It seemed to work. Twilight gasped, a smile blossoming on her face. Moondancer smiled back, her usual light-headed feeling manifesting itself in response to the sight.

"But do you think there'd ever be some way we can harness _each others'_ potential?" Twilight asked. "As we saw today, sometimes electricity works where magic doesn't. It's a totally _different_ power source than magic, but no less valid! Yet Canterlot still uses magic to power _everything_ , from trains to cameras! Why is that?"

"Because it’s a predominantly unicorn city with access to lots of unicorn—" Moondancer gasped this time, her smile matching Twilight's in width. "You think it'd be better if, rather than always using _one_ kind of energy, we used the _right_ energy for the right job?"

" _Exactly!_ " Twilight exclaimed, hopping in the air. "And in the end, we'd have multiple sources of energy that would work for _everypony_ , instead of different races specializing in one particular, and possibly less suited, energy to achieve the same ends!"

"I like it!" Moondancer announced, nodding her head in satisfaction. Her expression turned thoughtful as she added, "Though I’m surprised nopony else has noticed this. It’s so simple! Even average unicorns know how magic-dependent Canterlot is."

Twilight put on a sly grin. "True. But _we_ know a lot more than your average unicorn," she said, as she resumed walking. Finally reaching the end of the stairs, Twilight trotted across a grassy field that extended beyond the school’s grounds.

Moondancer matched Twilight's grin, and followed along. "That _is_ true. So what are you proposing?"

Twilight pointed in front of her. "We see a problem before us that needs solving, Moondancer. I'm proposing you and I do what we always do. Because..." Twilight hesitated. "...well, you help me find answers."

Warmth rushed through Moondancer, coloring her cheeks. "The feeling's mutual, Twilight. I'd be glad to help." She looked straight at Twilight, smiling earnestly. "Just like always." 

"So be it," Twilight said, unaware of Moondancer’s expression. "We'll crack the mysteries of magical energies, and make Equestria a better place." She stopped abruptly in front of a door. "Starting Monday." 

Moondancer recognized the door as the entrance to Twilight's new home: a tower on _palace_ grounds. She had no idea what lay beyond, but she _did_ know that this was where the first half of her trip officially ended. The other half would be going back the way she came, and then back home. And she wouldn’t see Twilight again for days. 

"Y-yeah," Moondancer said, putting a hoof behind her head. "Monday."

Twilight shuffled back and forth on her hooves. A thick silence filled the hallway.

"I..." Twilight averted her gaze from Moondancer, concentrating on a nearby shrub. "I'm so sorry. I promise one day, I'll invite you inside, a-and I'll have so many books to show you, and supplies, and even _machines_ , and we'll have so much to talk about! It's... it's just—"

Moondancer placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. 

"Twilight," she said, hoping her voice didn't betray the pangs in her chest she worked to suppress. "I understand. This is the only place where you have shelter from the outside world. Where you can really have the space and time not only _to_ yourself, but to _be_ yourself. I know I'd go crazy without my house." She winked. " _Nopony_ is let inside without advance notice."

Twilight smiled gratefully, eyes shining. "You _do_ understand..." she said, voice wavering.

"Of course," Moondancer said. "So... only let me in when you're _comfortable_ letting me in. And I promise I'll do the same. Okay?"

Twilight put her hoof over Moondancer’s. "Thanks, Moondancer," she said, giving it a squeeze.

Twilight opened the door as Moondancer reeled from the sudden, intimate gesture. She was so overwhelmed, she almost forgot the reason she’d followed Twilight this far. Just as Twilight was about to disappear into her tower, Moondancer blurted, "H-hey, Twilight?"

Twilight turned around. 

"Um..." Moondancer fought another blush and failed miserably. "While you're waiting for me? Let this keep you company." She levitated a book from her saddlebag, presenting it to her. "I was, um, I was waiting for a 'right moment' to give it to you. Which was kind of silly now that I think about it. Moments aren’t 'right' or 'wrong'. They’re what you make of them. Right?"

"Right," Twilight agreed, as she scanned the cover. "But what book is this? _Principles of Magic?_ I've already read—" Twilight gasped when she opened the cover. " _First Edition?_ Oh my gosh! There are less than a dozen of these left in Equestria! Moondancer, how did you _ever_ —" 

Moondancer chuckled, cheeks still red. "The head librarian likes _both_ of us, remember?" she said. "This was from her personal collection. She gave it to me a long time ago, and I've already memorized it from cover to cover, including the parts that were taken out of later editions. So, now it's your turn. Especially if we're going to crack all of magic's mysteries together."

"'To my friend, Twilight Sparkle,'" Twilight read aloud. "'Thanks for introducing me to the classics.'" She stepped up to Moondancer, her smile as wide as the hallway. "Thank you so much, Moondancer. I'll never forget this."

Moondancer nodded and smiled back. "It's the least I could do, Twilight. I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will." Twilight turned, and paused at her slightly ajar doorway. Finally, she said, "Well, I'll... see you in class on Monday."

"Yep," Moondancer agreed. "Unless you plan on coming to the library this weekend?"

Twilight shook her head. "Probably not. The other reason I don't normally have ponies over is because my place is a total mess. Right now you'd be _swimming_ in books."

Moondancer giggled. "That doesn't sound so bad." 

Twilight blushed. "Okay, maybe not when you put it that way. But I need to clean, organize, shelve, sort, do our homework, find time to study in the middle of everything, pen a—" 

"W-whoa, it's okay!" Moondancer said, with a laugh. "Just don't spend so much time studying—or cleaning—that you forget to sleep."

Twilight giggled in return. "Look who's talking. Take care, Moondancer. I'll see you in a few days." She closed the door behind her. 

Moondancer stayed, simply looking at the door. _One day,_ she thought to herself. _One day, there won't be anything between us._

With a light heart, she turned and walked back down the stairs.


	2. Hypothesis

Moondancer walked out of the Canterlot Central Library, her head held high in accomplishment. 

She had every right to be proud, she told herself. A sizable amount of quality studying took place today—few ponies in the world could recite the quadratic formula by heart like she could now. Plus, she'd actually finished all of her homework with time to spare! In a rare occasion, she'd had an opportunity to hunt down some... extracurricular reading. 

All in all, a good day, with all missions accomplished. And just in time, too—school was tomorrow. 

Moondancer walked down the first few steps of the library, ready to blend into the crowd on the road. The sooner she could get home and dig into the books she'd checked out, the better. She smiled as she thought back to the one she'd been sampling at the library.

Just as she spotted a gap in the traffic, however, a boisterous voice called out from behind. 

"Moonie! _Hey, Mooniiiiieeeeee!_ " 

Moondancer stifled a cringe, and sighed. Only one pony ever called her that. "Hello, Minuette," she said, without turning around.

Minuette skipped to catch up. "Hiya, Moonie! I saw you inside, but you seemed _suuuuuuper-concentrated_. I didn't want to disturb you!"

Gestures such as those, however, were why Moondancer tolerated Minuette's... eccentricities. "Thanks, I appreciate it," Moondancer replied, facing Minuette with an almost-smile.

"Sure! Gotta ask, though: what were you reading?" Minuette said, leaning in close to the other unicorn. "I mean, you looked _way_ more into your book than usual! But you had that spell of darkness obscuring the cover, and..."

Moondancer tensed. "I, um... j-j-just some things for class! Yeah," she babbled, hustling down the last of the library's steps. "Really hard math problems, and— _whoa!_ " She tripped, and the ground rushed up at her. 

Minuette thought fast, and acted faster. One teleport later, Moondancer landed softly in Minuette's forelegs.

"Oh my _gosh,_ " Moondancer said, gasping for breath. She gently pushed away from Minuette, and dusted herself off. Once she regained her composure, she smiled gratefully. "Minuette, you... you saved me. Thank you."

"Hey, no problem. Are you okay?" Minuette asked. 

"I am, but..." Moondancer realized her load was noticeably lighter. "Oh, no. _My books!_ " 

"Whoa, they're all over the place!" Minuette exclaimed, grabbing scattered paperbacks from the road with her magic. "Though I guess I should expect that from... um..." Minuette picked up another book with her hoof, took a closer look at it, and blinked. "Okay, I didn't expect _this_."

" _No!_ " Moondancer cried. "Don't look _—_ " 

"'She's a shy physicist who's always down to earth,'" Minuette read off the back cover. "‘But when she meets a ravishing astronomer who always has her head in the clouds, the world becomes their laboratory for experiments in _love_...'"

Minuette blinked, and gasped. "Moonie, is this... is this a _romance novel?_ " She looked at the rest of the books she had floating in her magical grasp. Several showed mares and stallions in various states of embrace on their covers. "Are these _all_ romance novels?" 

" _Stop!_ " Moondancer cried, scrambling for the remaining paperbacks. " _Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop—_ " 

By now, however, Minuette was beside herself. "Oh my gosh, they _are!_ And they're all so… _nerdy!_ 'Love's Missing Variable'? 'Bliss in B Minor'? _'The Square Root Of Passion'?_ Are these _all_ going to be on this week's test?" Minuette asked, laughing.

With a stifled scream, Moondancer snatched the books from Minuette in her own magic. Hastily, she stuffed them into her bag. " _No one asked you to look!_ " she barked."O-or for _that_ matter, to let them fly out of my bag in the first place!"

Minuette stepped back, frowning slightly as her brows pinched together. "Gee, _thanks,_ Moonie. Should I have let you take a header into the dirt, breaking Celestia knows how many teeth, all so you _wouldn't be embarrassed?_ "

Moondancer winced, shrinking back herself. She rubbed a forehoof along her other foreleg, looking down. "I... I’m sorry, Minuette. I know you did the right thing. I-I just..." She sighed.

"Hey, no worries," Minuette said, a soothing smile blossoming on her face, as she stepped back toward Moondancer. "I'm not mad. And look at the bright side: you _and_ your books are all okay!"

She looked back at the very first one she'd picked up, entitled 'Dancing With The Stars', and noticed a crude doodle of Twilight on the inside cover. "The library's probably going to charge you for this one, though," she said, showing the doodle to Moondancer.

Moondancer gasped like a mare out of a horror movie and snatched the book away. "You can't tell anypony about this!" she hissed. " _Especially_ about this." She blushed and turned away, magically erasing the sketch as she did. "I-I don't know what happened here," she muttered. "I must have gotten lost in my reading, and—" 

"And sometimes your horn says the stuff _you_ don't want to?" Minuette offered.

Moondancer sunk to the ground, covering her face in her hooves. "I'm such an idiot."

"Moondancer," Minuette said, her voice soft and reassuring. "Come on. It's not even remotely that bad." She held her hoof out to Moondancer. "Here. Up we go." 

Moondancer looked up from beneath her hooves and sighed. Reluctantly, she took Minuette's hoof and rose. 

"Your secret is safe with me, okay?" Minuette said, smiling affectionately. "Heck, do you have any idea how _happy_ I am for you? Love can happen to anypony and _everypony_ , whether they're outgoing, or... well, someone as comfortable in their own world as you are." She patted Moondancer reassuringly on the back.

"But what do I _do_ about it?" Moondancer asked. "I mean I _tried_ ignoring it, but..." She looked back at the paperback she'd come close to permanently vandalizing. "Well, clearly my brain's not going to let that happen." 

"Hmm." Minuette put her hoof to her chin. "I have some ideas, but a brainstorm might be better. And I always think better on a full stomach. Donuts?" she said, still smiling. 

Moondancer rolled her eyes. Still, if she was going to subject herself to public humiliation, at least sugar would dull the pain. 

"Lead the way," she said.

\---

Donut Joe's was always bustling on Sunday afternoons. Students from all grades gathered to enjoy pastries and shakes, and eke out the last minutes of their precious weekends before the drudgery of school resumed. This Sunday was no different.

Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine were already seated at a booth built for four, and scarfing down donuts like there was no tomorrow. Minuette went straight for their table upon opening the door to the shop.

"When you get a sugar headache," she said, sliding into the booth across from the pair, "don't come crying to me." 

"You're one to talk," Twinkleshine said, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Hee. I sure am. But hey, girls!" Minuette gestured to her plus-one. "Look who I picked up on the way here!"

" _Moondancer!_ " Both seated ponies exclaimed.

Moondancer gave a weak wave. "Hi."

"Come on, sit down with us!" Lemon Hearts said. "We already got the basket special!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Minuette said, grinning as her hooves hovered over the basket full of donuts. "Oh my gosh, sprinkles. Sprinkles _now_."

"Jelly for me," Moondancer said.

"Sure thing!" Lemon Hearts replied. "Seriously, just take what you want."

"Thanks." Moondancer hunted down a powdered jelly donut and levitated it to her mouth.

"So what brings you here?" Twinkleshine asked.

Moondancer took a small bite of her donut, glancing at Minuette. "I'm not so sure I had a choice in the matter."

Minuette laughed. "Moondancer here is finally getting it through her head that _some_ ponies might actually like her company and want to be around her. Also, the reverse."

Moondancer blushed.

"Well, ponies _besides_ Twilight Sparkle, I'm guessing," Lemon Hearts said.

"Ain't _that_ the truth," Minuette said, winking at Moondancer.

Moondancer sunk into her seat a little. 

"Oh come on, we're not making fun," Minuette said, giving Moondancer a playful shove. "It's just visible facts. Every new class, you two find your own, separate table _away_ from the rest of us, and you just slide back into your own little world. It's like nopony else even exists. And it's been like that for _years!_ "

Twinkleshine sighed, smiling dreamily. "Gotta admit, I think it's awesome to be that close to somepony for that long."

"A total true-blue," Lemon Hearts added, with a laugh. "I bet your slumber parties are just _drowning_ in nerdery. Formulas before bed? Spin the beaker? Come on, what's it like with her?"

Moondancer blinked. "Slumber parties?" she said, face scrunched in confusion.

The other three blinked back at her, staring.

"You..." Minuette pointed. "You mean you've never—" 

Moondancer shook her head. "Nnno. Is that… bad?" she asked.

"What about just talking?" Lemon Hearts asked. "Shopping? Recess? Study hall?"

Moondancer perked up at the last one. The three mares leaned in. 

"We'll bump into each other at library shelves sometimes," Moondancer said, reaching for another donut. "But we don't really make much of it. We both value the quiet study time that the library gives us."

The three mares deflated.

" _How are you two still friends?_ " Minuette whispered, harshly. "How have you lasted this _long?_ What do you two do when you're not in class?"

Moondancer shrugged, her expression serene. "We really do just look forward to talking _in_ class. About _classwork_. We used to walk each other home, too, but then Twilight started living in the castle." Moondancer sighed, looking down. "So, the much shorter commute means much less time to talk. Now, for me, usually it's class, then house, class, then house. Or, on the weekends, it's library, then house... and every once in a while, I end up with you girls."

"At least we don't have to drag you here kicking and screaming anymore," Lemon Hearts said, resting her head in her hoof. "Okay, look, Moondancer, no offense, but you sound like you want things to change. Do you?"

"I..." Moondancer looked away, biting her lip.

"Because if you want more ponies to have your back, then you have to show 'em you're okay to approach," Minuette said. "Trust us, they're just as scared of you as you are of them." She froze, then grinned awkwardly. "I... meant for that to come out more reassuring than it did."

"And that goes _double_ if you want to get to see Twilight more," Twinkleshine said. "'Cause you're not wrong. She stays shut-in more than _you_ do. I guess it's because she's Princess Celestia's star student and stuff."

Moondancer flinched. "It's... it's going to take more than just me to distract her from her books."

"What do you mean?" Minuette asked. "I think it can't be anyone else _but_ you! You gave her that gift like I suggested, right?"

Moondancer nodded. "Yeah…"

"Aaaaand?" Minuette said, rolling her hoof.

"She... she liked it," Moondancer said, blushing.

Minuette slammed her hoof on the table. " _See?_ Proof positive right there!" she said, grinning excitedly. "You've got nothing to worry about, and everything to gain!" She leaned in closer to Moondancer and added with a whisper, "Especially if you _really_ want to be dancing with the stars one day..."

Moondancer slid out of the booth, and stood back. She shook her head quickly.

"T-Twilight and I just know each other! We just have stuff in common. We're... we're peers. Co-workers. Fellow _scientists_. It's always been just that." She looked at the ground. "A-and besides, I... I'm... I'm just not friendship material! I don't really have anything to offer to anypony. 

"I'm boring, I'm shy, I don't like what most other girls like, and what little I _can_ bring to the table... Twilight already _has._ In abundance." Moondancer squeezed her eyes shut. "S-so she doesn't need me _either._ " 

Moondancer looked back up to the other mares with glassy eyes. "Thanks for trying. Seriously," she said, her voice cracking. "But I'm just not _worth all this trouble,_ okay?"

Minuette gaped, eyes wide. Then she leaped out of the booth towards Moondancer, and wrapped her forelegs around her as tight as she could. 

"Moonie," she begged, sniffling, "I don't want to hear you telling yourself you're worthless _ever again._ All that stuff that makes you... _you_ , is also what makes you _special_ and _valuable!_ "

Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine left the booth to join the hug. "She's right," Twinkleshine said.

"The only one really getting in the way of making this work is you," Lemon Hearts added.

Moondancer sniffled, basking in the warmth. It was the same odd, heady feeling she'd experienced when Twilight had thanked her for the book. If only she were here as well, it would be perfect.

But if Moondancer was being honest with herself, this wasn't that bad either.

The hug eventually broke up, leaving Moondancer looking at three young mares who were all smiles. She wiped her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "I guess sometimes I do need somepony around to talk some sense into me."

Lemon Hearts nodded. "Sure thing. And Twilight's our friend too... technically? We just see you more because you're not locked in a castle tower a bunch. Thank Celestia for that." She looked out the window and in the direction of the castle. "I wonder if you think she's happy up there?"

"I don't know," Minuette said. "But what I do know is that you two keep to yourselves so much it's _legendary_. And it's getting in the way of the friendship you want. Meaning _one_ of you is going to have to break the cycle. If you wanna get to Twilight—or anypony else for that matter—you gotta put yourself out there. Present yourself. _Sell_ yourself. Let them know what you really think of them. _And_... I suggest doing it all in one fell swoop." She wrapped her hoof around Moondancer's withers, and gestured to the sky. "That’s why I'm thinking... _friendship party!_ "

Moondancer tried to back away. "But I... don't do parties."

"Oh, 'party' is just a word," Minuette said, redoubling her hold. "It can be the loudest shindig, or the quietest, happiest gathering. It's up to you. But the important thing is that attendance is friends only." She took Moondancer's hooves in hers. "You ready to find out who those are?"

Moondancer bit her lip, looking around at her… friends. Yes. Friends. With a steadying breath, she slowly nodded. 

"Then let's get some plans drawn up," Minuette said. "Don't worry. This'll be _great._ "


	3. Preparation

Moondancer paced nervously outside of Canterlot Castle's waiting area. While it was filled with other ponies besides herself, they might as well have been invisible, so little did she pay attention to them. 

Instead, she focused on the two gigantic double doors which led to the throne room. Before the day was over, she and all the others would have an audience with Princess Celestia. Such was the Princess's open-door policy: to willingly and personally field any requests that only the crown could fill. 

Given the nature of her request, Moondancer didn't feel very confident about her chances. But she had to try. In a way, the rest of her life depended on it.

She looked at her watch. It was a few seconds to four o'clock, which was when she'd made her appointment. She looked to the doors again, prepared to wait a few minutes longer. After all, the creaky cogs of bureaucracy couldn't possibly function as punctually as she did.

The double doors opened, forcing Moondancer to back up a step to avoid being hit, and a disgruntled pegasus flew out. Seconds later, a bespectacled white brunette unicorn stepped into the waiting room, rolling her eyes. 

"Ugh, honestly. We already give them the sky, what else do they want?" the unicorn muttered, low enough that even Moondancer barely heard her. More loudly, the unicorn then said, "Alright, next up, four o'clock appointment. Miss..." She looked at her clipboard. "Miss Moondancer?"

"Oh! Yes, that's me," Moondancer said, stepping forward. 

"Follow me."

Moondancer did so. As soon as she passed the double doors, she exhaled in awe. The throne room was even bigger, more beautiful, and far _cleaner_ than she'd ever imagined. The stained glass windows, which brought much-needed color amidst the bright white walls, struck her fancy the most. Oddly, some bore pictures of ponies and various creatures, while others were plain and lacked design. 

She wondered if Twilight had ever been in here. Perhaps she could shed some light on the peculiarity. It'd make for a good friendship conversation point—

The unicorn attendant cleared her throat, snapping Moondancer's attention forward. "I'm Raven, Celestia's aide," she said, "and I will be handling your request to the crown. Please, state your business."

That was when Moondancer noticed the biggest disappointment the throne room could have possibly offered: the throne itself was empty. She shivered. "W-... wh-where's Princess Celestia?"

Raven didn't skip a beat. "Her Royal Highness is a very busy mare, and sometimes requires personal time to rest. During this time, matters are vetted through me."

No. Oh, no. Oh, no, no, _no,_ wrong, wrong, _wrong!_ This was all wrong! "But... but I was really hoping to talk to her!" Moondancer squeaked.

"Then I'm sorry, but you'll have to make your appointment earlier in the day next time," Raven said, paying more attention to her clipboard than Moondancer.

Moondancer could feel the familiar, tight grip of disappointment closing around her heart. "But I have _class_ during that time!"

"Class?" Raven peered closer at Moondancer, then flipped through her clipboard's papers. She stopped on a page near the bottom, and her expression softened _very_ slightly. "Oh! You're one of the students from our Gifted School." 

"Yes, Miss Raven," Moondancer said, nodding emphatically. "Which is why she'll know me if she sees me, and this will go a lot faster!"

Raven 'hmm'ed. "You may be right. But my statements—and our rules—stand. I am _not_ waking her up. You also signed up for a fifteen-minute appointment, of which we've now burned through half. So, I ask one last time: _what is your request?_ "

Moondancer took a deep breath. "Well, okay. I... I just... I was hoping... I wanted to know..." Curses. She'd had a perfectly coherent set of sentences all planned out. Why did they have to flee her now? "I need to use part of the castle!" she finally blurted.

Raven raised a skeptical eyebrow. "For what purpose?"

"I... I want to have a party," Moondancer said, hating the words the second they left her lips. 'Host a gathering', 'have a social event', even 'sanction a school picnic'— _anything_ would've been better than what she'd actually gone with. 

Cringing, she looked at Raven. Raven met her with a deadpan stare. Moondancer swallowed audibly and tried to smile.

"Let me get this straight," Raven said, adjusting her glasses with one hoof. "We have taken _ten whole minutes_ for you to ask me to use _royal property_ to host an unsanctioned get-together that you could easily hold at your own house."

Moondancer's head drooped. "Y-Yes, ma'am."

Raven sighed. "In the name of diplomacy, I have been working on controlling my urges to say insulting things in response to… certain requests." She glared at Moondancer over her glasses. "Be grateful."

Moondancer didn't reply.

Adjusting her glasses again, Raven went on. "Needless to say, however, I am afraid I cannot grant yours. The royal wings are _not_ for non-royal... _parties._ " Dryly, she added, "Slumber or otherwise," before scratching Moondancer's name off of the list on her clipboard. "Good day, Miss Moondancer."

"But—" 

"I said 'good _day,_ '" Raven said, her voice tightening. She cleared her throat and gestured to the double doors. "Follow me out so that I can call for the next appointment."

"No need," Moondancer said, turning around to hide the droplets under her eyes. "The exit's pretty obvious." She walked slowly through the throne room, doing her best to hold back her tears until she was out of sight. 

Halfway to the doors, she heard faint voices behind her.

"I leave for an hour, and I already see sadness in my throne room?" an all-too-familiar royal voice said. "Raven, what have I told you about—" 

"But Princess, she—" 

"I heard everything," Princess Celestia replied, her tone very close to sharp. Moondancer slowed her already trudging pace, trying to hear more. "She specifically asked for _me_ , and not only did you not let her down easy, you made her feel _terrible_ for it _._ When today is over, Raven, we're going to have a little talk about compassion."

Raven snorted. "Overrated, Princess."

"Perhaps. But surprisingly effective nonetheless."

Just as Moondancer was about to push the doors, the Princess's voice called out to her. "Moondancer, please, come back to us."

Moondancer froze.

"Moondancer?" the Princess called again, sounding closer.

Swallowing loudly, Moondancer turned around. "P-P-P-P-Princess Celestia? I… I...."

She was so close. And so… big. Not… _big_ big. But… larger than life in some way Moondancer couldn't place. It was as if she took up the whole room. Which was of course scientifically _impossible,_ as Moondancer could see the Princess was just a few feet away; a slightly larger than average pony with wings and a horn. 

And yet, Celestia still towered. 

She couldn't cope, she couldn't process, she couldn't _calculate_ her way through it: the Princess's presence was simply too much. Moondancer sat near the door, mouth working like a busted marionette's, no sound coming out.

Seeing her distress, Celestia closed the last of the distance to Moondancer, and sat down next to her. With gentle precision, she stroked a hoof along Moondancer's temple. Moondancer was filled with a warmth that spread all through her body, and she felt more relaxed. Whether it was from Celestia's magic or simple relief, she wasn't sure. 

"Shhh, my little pony. Let us start this appointment over again, the _right_ way," Celestia said, her tone motherly and reassuring. She regarded Moondancer for a moment, and her eyes narrowed slightly. Bemusement crept into her voice. "You're Twilight Sparkle's friend, aren't you?" she asked.

"I... I like to think so," Moondancer said.

Celestia chuckled. "Well, she certainly speaks highly of _you_ when I bring the word up. You seem to be in exclusive company in that regard."

Moondancer nodded, relaxing a bit more. "Yes, Princess. That's... sort of what I'm here to try and change. I was wondering... um, If it's not too much trouble… if I could use a part of the castle to host a party? See, I've never… never had more than one friend before, and even Twilight and I don't think very much about it. But all the same, I... I want to try harder. At being a friend. To her, I mean." After a moment's thought, she added, "And a few others."

"Princess," Raven interjected, her sharp voice tensing Moondancer back up, "I find myself compelled to remind you that your 4:30 appointment is with the ambassador of—" 

" _Duly noted,_ Raven," Celestia replied, her tone indicating just how thin the ice Raven stood upon was. "I will take responsibility for any tardiness." Turning back to Moondancer, her expression softened, becoming more thoughtful. 

"You know, Moondancer, a very long time ago, somepony very close to me was sent away. And not only was she sent far enough that I could never reach her again, but it happened so suddenly that I could not even truly say goodbye." 

Celestia sighed, and Moondancer wondered if she was supposed to be hearing this. It felt… personal. And important. 

"I never quite got over that loss," Celestia continued. "You see, she was my only friend in what we felt to be a cold and harsh world. In fact, for many years we worked to make that world warmer and kinder." Celestia smiled sadly. "Then, almost before I knew it, she was… gone, and I found myself with an entire realm to run. Alone." 

Celestia closed her eyes. On some buried instinct, one that circumvented her awe, Moondancer leaned toward her, resting a hoof on the Princess's foreleg. Celestia opened her eyes, smiling at Moondancer's gesture. With a deep breath, she finished her story.

"And lonely it was—because for a long time, I made it so," Celestia admitted. "I sequestered myself in my castle, attempting to rule Equestria without truly getting to know the wonderful ponies who lived there with me. After all, what would happen if I let one of them get too close, only to destroy what little joy I had left?"

Moondancer nodded. "I get that," she said, slowly. "But... what did you do?"

Celestia's smile regained its warmth. "I decided that I had had enough of being sad, and organized an Equestria-wide gathering," she said. "Anypony who wished to come, could. And on the dawn of the appointed day, I reintroduced myself to my domain by raising the sun in front of everypony, and allowing them to celebrate and enjoy themselves in Canterlot for the summer solstice as they saw fit." 

Celestia rose, and walked over to one of the stained glass windows, which showed herself raising the sun in front of a crowd of gathered ponies. Moondancer followed her over. "'Reintroducing' myself to my subjects hence became a tradition of refreshment for me every year," Celestia said, gesturing to the window. "It came to be known as—"

"The Summer Sun Celebration!" Moondancer squealed, in excitement. "I had no _idea_ and oh no, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for cutting you off, Princess!"

Celestia giggled. "Do not fret, Moondancer. I am glad you know your history. The point is, I know what it's like to be scared to befriend an entire _kingdom_ —and that a small group of ponies can be no less frightful. But the anniversary of my greatest sadness was transformed into a day of joy for myself and everypony else, all because I allowed myself to make friends once again." Her eyes twinkled in the colored sunlight that shone through the windows. "If I can bring that same joy to other ponies as well, then so much the better."

Moondancer gasped. "You mean..." 

"The west wing of the castle courtyard is yours for the weekend," Celestia said. "Leave the arrangements to me."

Moondancer barely heard the Princess. Her body moved on its own again, this time rushing into Celestia's embrace, and tearful sobs mixed with words of heartfelt gratitude. Celestia, for her part, simply held Moondancer until she calmed down. 

"You are most welcome," the Princess replied. "However, Raven _is_ correct in that this is something not normally done." Celestia peered close to Moondancer. "In other words, you should make the most of it. Invite who you wish, but be sure not to exclude those _most_ special to you."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Moondancer said. "Especially not now that you've given me this chance. Thank you, Princess," she said, letting go and wiping her eyes. "I won't let you down. Or myself, for that matter. Not anymore."

"Exactly the words I would expect to hear from one of my gifted students," Princess Celestia said. "I wish you the best."

\---

"Are you _kidding?_ " Minuette squealed, as she looked at the invitation. "Of _course_ we'll come! Right, girls?"

Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts nodded energetically. 

"This is exactly what we were talking about," Lemon Hearts said. "I can't believe Princess Celestia's letting you use the castle!"

Grinning, she scoffed at Moondancer. "And here you had yourself convinced nopony would care! This, right here, is total proof that ponies _do_."

Moondancer smiled and blushed. "I... I couldn't have done it without the three of you. I haven't known you nearly as long as I have Twilight, but I really feel like you're just as close to me as she is. Thank you so much."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Minuette said. "Speaking of Twilight, what did she say? You invited her, right?"

"I haven't been able to reach her," Moondancer said. "But I did get a hold of Spike and give him two invitations. He told me he already knew the perfect gift to give me." Her blush managed to get redder. "I tried to tell him not to go through so much trouble, but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"That's 'cause friends _don't_ take no for an answer," Minuette said, nudging Moondancer's flank. "Especially when it's a chance to help each other out. We'll make sure Twilight knows, too."

"I'm sure everyone you ask will show up," Twinkleshine said. "Your party's already got everypony at school talking. They _all_ want to get to know you! And I know _we_ can't wait to see you there. It'll be a blast!"

Moondancer smiled a rare, and genuine, smile of joy. "And I can't wait to see all of you," she said, excitement fluttering in her chest.


	4. Experimentation

A knock at her front door interrupted Moondancer's nighttime reading. She stared at it, almost too afraid to hope.

_Did... did it work?_

Rolling out of bed, she tucked her novel away inside a nearby drawer. On the way to the door, she glanced at herself in the mirror. After a few seconds deliberation, she decided she was ultimately... fine in the looks department. 

_Especially if this is who I think it is_ , she thought.

She peeked through the eyehole. 

It _was_. 

Suppressing a gleeful squeal, Moondancer composed herself, then opened the door. "Hi, Twilight," she said.

"Hi, Moondancer," Twilight Sparkle replied. She held up a small, glossy, cardboard plate. "I, uh, got your note. Can I come in?"

"Oh! O-of course!" Moondancer held the door open wide, allowing Twilight in. "I was hoping you'd show up, actually. I wasn't sure if you'd missed the note or not."

Twilight chuckled. "Well, a coded message at the bottom of my cake isn't as subtle as you might have thought. Fortunately, I was able to deduce the alphanumeric key and... well, here I am." Twilight cocked her head. "What I _couldn't_ deduce was why you wanted to meet past midnight. What'd you want to talk about that required a secret message asking for us to have a secret meeting during the most secretive hours of the day?"

Moondancer closed the door. "Well, I..." Moondancer cast her gaze away from Twilight, prodding the floor with her hoof. What _was_ it about Twilight these days that made words so hard to form? She knew she should've rehearsed this more. Perhaps even made note cards.

Clearing her throat, Moondancer finally said, "I.. uh, I guess I just wanted to talk to you alone for a while. I actually wanted to during the party, but..."

"You were always surrounded," Twilight said. "I saw."

"Yeah." Moondancer huffed. "Never got a moment's peace. Minuette neglected to tell me just how _tiring_ parties could be. It'll be a while before I have one again... but I wanted to know what you thought of it."

Twilight perked up, an inquisitive look on her face. "Me?"

Moondancer nodded. "Uh huh. I-I mean, you probably didn't expect it, what with... you know. How you and I like to keep to ourselves..."

"You're not wrong," Twilight joked. Putting her hoof to her chin, she 'hmm'ed in thought. "Well... it _was_ pretty fun. The food was good, and I have to admit, the other ponies were really nice to each other. Even to _me,_ though I usually stayed at the fringes. But they were _really_ nice to you!" Twilight giggled. "Seriously, it looks like your plan to make friends worked and then some! You're probably the talk of the whole school now."

Moondancer slumped. "Yeah, Minuette says I am. I'm still not sure what to do about that. It's not that I'm not grateful, but... it's just _so much_ at once. I don't know how other ponies do it."

"Wish I could help you," Twilight said, sitting down with a sigh next to Moondancer. "But this is outside both of our comfort zones. Still, I..." Twilight faced Moondancer, looking at her with a sincere smile. "...I really appreciate you inviting me. I actually didn't think you would." 

Moondancer blinked rapidly in confusion. "Twilight, what are you talking about? Why wouldn't I have invited you?"

"I just mean..." Twilight awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "...you know. Neither of us are the partying type. So logically, it would follow that—"

"What? No! No, no, _no!_ " 

Moondancer shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing. Was this how Twilight saw herself? Was this how she thought others saw her? To Tartarus with logic—and small talk, for that matter. Before she even realized it, Moondancer's heart burned with the need to set every possible record straight. 

"Look, Twilight," Moondancer said, turning completely to her, "there's... there's only one reason I asked you to that party, and why I asked you to come here tonight. And that's because..." She took a deep breath. "...it's because I missyou _._ And I do mean _miss_ _ **you**_."

Twilight jerked back. "You... you do?"

Moondancer nodded fiercely. "Twi, we used to _go places_ together! The library, the donut shop, the long way home, or sometimes we'd just borrow the school lab, but whatever we did, it was always fun! Because we _talked_. About science, about ponies, about magic, about _everything!_ But ever since you started living in the castle, you've just been going to school and back. And..." She dropped her gaze to the side. "...and I've felt it. I've felt you not being around."

Before Twilight could say anything to break her momentum, Moondancer pressed on. 

"I thought I'd be fine," she said, with a sniffle. "I tried to tell myself I was. But I really miss just being with you. And it seems coded messages at the bottom of cake plates are the only way to get us together anymore."

Moondancer looked up at Twilight, checking for her reaction. She was treated to wide eyes and trembling lips. Instantly, she assumed the worst. 

"And now I've gone and upset you," Moondancer moaned. "I was afraid of this." Sighing, she turned away. "I'm sorry. Forget I said anything."

"No." Twilight shook her head, reaching a hoof out to stop Moondancer. "Moon, no, it's... it's alright." After a moment, she sighed in return. "If we're being honest, here, then, I... I've felt it too. I know we've been spending less time together. And I know it's my fault."

Moondancer's eyes widened this time. She leaned forward a little, quietly urging Twilight on. 

"But I... I want you to know—I _need_ you to know—that even though it _is_ my fault…" Twilight murmured, tapping the tips of her hooves together. "I-I miss you too. A lot, actually."

Moondancer stifled a gasp, putting a hoof to her mouth. She and Twilight stared, meeting eyes, for what felt like the longest time. 

Eventually Twilight got up, and began a slow pace around the room. "You know, it's something that I never really sat down and thought about until I started living in the tower, but I suppose it's always held true. When I'm working on a problem, or even just looking for new constellations, by my lonesome, I…" She stopped pacing. "I get stuck."

Moondancer did a double take. " _You?_ "

"Don't tell anypony, okay?" Twilight said, with a giggle. "They all think I'm Princess Celestia's 'perfect student' or 'pet' or whatever. But... yes, I do. And it's been happening a lot _more_ since I started living in the castle. You know what brings me out of it, though?"

Eyes locked on Twilight, Moondancer shook her head slowly.

Twilight smiled, returning to sitting back next to her friend. "I ask myself what Moondancer would do," she said, leaning close. "But when we're together, I don't _have_ to ask myself. Because you're right there with me. And when you are, it's just easier to think. And... it's just easier to be me. And to be _okay_ with being me."

"That's exactly what it's like with me," Moondancer agreed, taking hold of Twilight's hooves. "When you're around, I don't have to think as much, but I have even _more_ of a handle on things." She paused. "Isn't that weird? I know we're both comfortable when we're by ourselves... but..."

"But when we're by ourselves, _together..._ " Twilight replied, trailing off.

Moondancer felt the grip on her hooves being returned, as she saw a tint of red creep into Twilight's cheeks. She wondered if Twilight felt as warm and flushed as she did right now.

"I've never said this to anypony, but..." Moondancer took a breath, no longer concerned about words she had rehearsed, only with the ones she truly wanted to say. "But… I'd really like for us to spend more time together. And maybe… maybe not just studying all the time, either?"

Twilight nodded, her cheeks reddening further. "I think that's a good idea. There's a whole world out there waiting to be discovered—a _universe_ , even—but I don't think I'd enjoy discovering it half as much without having you there with me."

 _The feeling's mutual,_ Moondancer thought, as a months-old weight lifted off of her chest. In its place came a rare sense of... boldness. She gazed at Twilight again. 

Perhaps anything _was_ possible. 

But only now, after so many months, could she find the courage inside herself to test the waters. And she had no idea if or when it would ever happen again. 

In other words, it was now or never. "Twilight?"

"Yes, Moondancer?"

"Do..." Moondancer gathered her nerves. "Do you remember when we were talking about magical and electrical energy?"

"Of course! I've actually been meaning to do some more research regarding that," Twilight replied. "Have you been?"

Moondancer walked over to her bed, sat, and gestured for Twilight to follow. "I think I might have a lead."

Twilight's face lit up, and she sat next to Moondancer. "I'm all ears, Moon. How can I help?"

Moondancer leaned forward, and gripped Twilight's hooves again. "I need you… to do just one thing," she said, softly.

"Okay," Twilight said, just as softly. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes, and clear your mind," Moondancer instructed. "Then, I'll do the same. And, if this works... I promise to tell you everything."

With a trusting nod, Twilight closed her eyes. "Okay," she said. "What next?"

Moondancer smiled at the sight before her. Twilight looked all sorts of cute the way she was right now. Moondancer almost didn't want to bring it to an end—but neither science, nor her heart, would allow her to prolong things any further.

"This," Moondancer whispered.

Slowly bringing her face forward, Moondancer inched closer, _ever_ so closer to Twilight. And Moondancer was scared, ever so _scared,_ of what she was doing. And what the outcome would be. And how Twilight would react. And what they'd do aft—and, before she knew it, her lips met Twilight's right cheek. 

She felt Twilight's breath hitch, her whole body tensing instantly. Moondancer tensed too, pulling back as Twilight opened her eyes. Watching her carefully, Moondancer tried to gauge Twilight's reaction.

Twilight's hoof went to her cheek, rubbing the exact spot where Moondancer had kissed. "Moondancer..." Twilight's whispering voice was laced with awe and confusion. "Did you just...?"

Moondancer nodded, determined to deflect the question as much as she could. "How did it feel?" she asked, voice just as soft. " _What_ did you feel?"

"I..." Twilight paused in thought. "I felt... a _million_ things, all at once. I don't even know how to put them into words. Especially given that it was the _last_ thing I was expecting. It's like my whole body was sho—" Twilight gasped. She conjured a book in front of her, and flipped pages until she found the chapter she was looking for. "Moondancer, look here!"

Moondancer looked at the page Twilight was pointing to. It only took her moments to read it, but after she did, both of them looked at each other with faces lit up as bright as the Summer Sun Celebration itself.

"Pony bodies—most animal bodies, in fact—react to stimuli by converting it to electric impulses. It's usually in response to outside physical factors, but when you also take our brains into account..." Twilight squealed, hopping on the bed in delight. "We were trying to _force_ the same reaction in class just through our minds and magic, but that was the wrong way to go about it. We can't just make it happen by thinking about it! The secret's _inside_ of us. It's instinct!" 

Moondancer nodded enthusiastically. "I _definitely_ felt it when you said you missed me. It... it came out of nowhere, too."

Both girls blushed.

"W-wow," Twilight said, putting her hoof behind her head. "Who knew that friendship could be such a... legitimate source of energy?" 

Twilight's lips pursed as she visibly retreated into her mind to turn that thought over. Moondancer decided that this was just as cute as when Twilight had been waiting with her eyes closed.

"Even though you had me close my eyes to heighten things and concentrate on the sensation itself," Twilight mused, tapping her chin, "I only felt so much. And it was _very_ self contained." 

Twilight glanced at Moondancer, then away, her cheeks pinking ever so slightly. After a moment, she slowly asked, "What do you think you and I could do to try and make the reaction... stronger?"

Moondancer's breath hitched, and she looked away as well. Fiddling with her forehooves, she cleared her throat. "I, uh... I think the question is, what are you and I _willing_ to do to make the reaction… stronger?"

Twilight didn't respond for a long time. Then, her hoof appeared out of the corner of Moondancer's vision. Slowly, it came up and around, turning Moondancer's head until she faced Twilight. Twilight, who wore an easy, serene smile, pulled Moondancer closer. And Moondancer happily went along.

This time, as she approached Twilight's face, Moondancer kept her eyes open. And she could see that _Twilight's_ eyes were as dark and deep as the starlit night for which she was named. It was as if Moondancer was falling into them, falling into an endless sea that was all Twilight. Moondancer did her absolute best not to melt into that sea. 

She _almost_ succeeded. 

"You want to know what I'm willing to do?" Twilight said, her voice wrapping around Moondancer like warm, welcoming water. "With you? I..." She fluttered her lashes, only looking directly at Moondancer for a split second. "I'm ready to do whatever science asks." She took hold of Moondancer's hooves. "But I'm also ready to do whatever our _hearts_ ask. I... I think it's safe to say the bond between us is strong enough."

"Y-yeah," Moondancer agreed, her whole head feeling flushed and hot. "So... we do what comes naturally, and whatever happens, we combine that with our magic?"

Twilight let out an elated gasp. "Yes! That's the _perfect_ way to go about this!" She brought her hoof up to Moondancer's cheek. "Moon, you are a genius! I don't know _what_ I would do without you."

Moondancer held Twilight's hoof with both of hers. "The feeling's mutual... Twi." She reached up to take off her glasses—and Twilight stopped her, holding her hoof in place.

"Leave them on?" Twilight asked, breathily. "I... always thought they made you even prettier."

Grinning with delight, Moondancer honored Twilight's request. "O-okay, then," she said. "On three? One—" 

She never finished. Twilight's lips were already pressed against hers, far ahead of schedule. A startled jolt swept through Moondancer, slowly quelled by a heady warmth when Twilight hugged her close, and refused to let go.

Confusion gave way to joy. Then, respect, because of _course_ Twilight would have things well in hoof. Obviously, when going for a strong emotional reaction, first go for surprise... 

...then delight.

Moondancer returned the embrace, and parted her lips. Twilight took the invitation eagerly, slipping her tongue inside, and playfully flicking it back and forth against Moondancer's.

Moondancer fought the urge to giggle as she returned the gesture, but her mirth soon gave way to... _'desire.'_ It was the only word Moondancer could think of that fit. She kissed and hugged back as hard as she could, wanting to make absolutely sure Twilight knew how much she was enjoying things.

As the two kissed, they almost missed their horns growing brighter, or the sparks forming at their tips. Only when a stray magic bolt knocked out one of Moondancer's lights did they stop.

They broke apart, gasping for breath. With quick eyes, they surveyed the dimmer area around them. 

"Connection... warmth..." Moondancer said, between ragged gasps. " _...circuit!_ "

"Bio... _electric_ circuit!" Twilight replied, gasping too. "Brought about by more than a _little_ bit of chemistry." She giggled, composing herself. "I think we can call this first experiment a success?"

Moondancer nodded, smiling ear to ear. It all seemed so simple, in retrospect. Bring together two ponies for whom just being around each other provided enough of a physical and emotional reaction, keep their magic conduits open during the process, and the circumstances were enough to create a charge! Or who knew what else? 

"It looks like it manifests through our horns," Moondancer said, touching hers gently.

"Probably because we're unicorns," Twilight said. "And because we purposefully linked our magical auras. Oh my _gosh,_ Moon, do you think it's possible to control both energies at the _same time?_ Because if we _can_ , then _that's_ the power that we've talked about!"

"I definitely think it's something that warrants further study and experimentation," Moondancer agreed. Biting her lip, she added, "Along with the, um..." Moondancer blushed. "...concept that makes these experiments possible in the first place."

"I think I'm willing to study both of those things," Twilight offered, blushing in return. "Whenever or wherever."

"Well, we've always worked together, as classmates and friends." Moondancer felt her head positively swelling as she spoke. "But if we're going to tackle this new project together, I think that an official title change might be in order."

Twilight sidled up to Moondancer as close as equinely possible. "What did you have in mind?"

"'Partners?' Moondancer draped her forehooves around Twilight. "I... can't think of anypony else I'd ever choose."

"I like it. A lot." Twilight encircled Moondancer with her own forelegs, and looked intently into her colleague's eyes. "'Partners' it is."

Another kiss, long and longing, followed, during which Moondancer fell back onto the bed. Twilight followed, still pressed against her. When they parted, Moondancer looked up at Twilight—basking in her warm eyes, her happy smile, the feeling of her body heaving against Moondancer's own with each of their recovering breaths. 

"Have... have you been reading up on kissing?" Moondancer asked. 

"I could ask you the same," Twilight replied, grinning.

"Though you know, last weekend, when I realized I really _was_ lonely... I went to look for a certain set of novels at the library." Twilight's smiled turned Cheshire. "Turns out they were _all_ checked out. I got the librarian to tell me to who." 

Caught, Moondancer tensed. "Twi... T-Twilight, I—" Moondancer stuttered... then stopped. 

Because suddenly, it just didn't matter anymore. Twilight was already here, with her. What would come, would come, and that would be it. The final shreds of nervousness disappeared, and a peaceful Moondancer opened her mouth.

However, just as she did, Twilight put her hoof to Moondancer's muzzle. And she, too, looked completely content. She leaned in close.

"I do too," Twilight whispered, in Moondancer's ear.

Moondancer did her best to hold back tears, but her best wasn't enough. "I… I was too scared to tell you," she murmured, through the lump in her throat.

"I was too scared to be told," Twilight said, coming back into view with a sniffle. "By _anyone._ Much less by the girl I _knew_ I liked."

Twilight wrapped her forelegs tightly around Moondancer, and Twilight bent _closer_ to Moondancer, and Twilight brushed her lips _against_ Moondancer's, and Moondancer once again felt that brain-buzzing spark, more intense now than ever.

"But it looks we're past that now," Twilight said, pulling back only the tiniest bit. She was still all that Moondancer could see. "A-and I'm here... i-if you want me?" Twilight looked at Moondancer with wide, hopeful eyes.

Moondancer buried a hoof in Twilight's mane, pulling her close. "I always, _always_ have," she whispered, hotly.

"Then I've never been so happy to be wrong," Twilight said, before snuffing out the other lights with her magic.

She kissed Moondancer for all she was worth. First on Moondancer's lips, then her neck, then it was all Moondancer could do to keep up with Twilight from that moment forward. 

Twilight's hooves and lips were _everywhere_ , and with no light to guide her, Moondancer only had sensations to go on. And those sensations kept showing up _exactly_ where Twilight knew Moondancer would feel them the most. It was all Moondancer could do to return Twilight's affections. Soon, soft, satisfied moans and whimpers filled the room as each others' reward.

Despite the cool weather and the darkness, Moondancer's room felt so much _hotter_ than it did even just a few minutes ago. Twilight's body on top of hers certainly wasn't helping matters.

But it was fine. Twilight's coat was soft and fluffy, and Moondancer didn't mind one bit feeling it move back and forth against her. 

Even _if_ the fur of one of Twilight's legs could also be felt directly between hers, and Twilight seemed to not quite realize just what she was _doing_ caressing Moondancer like that. And Moondancer wasn't sure about Twilight, but _she_ knew she could barely _think_ amidst the wonderful feelings, and what was going _on?_ What was Twilight _**doing?**_ Moondancer only ever did this to herself sometimes, but not really, and- oh, oh Twilight, oh _gosh_ —

 _Move with me._

Who was—? But by the time Moondancer knew, she was no longer able to think—all she could do was follow along. The energy, the magic, the electricity, _all_ of it returned and swirled together as Moondancer gasped and moaned against the mare who had asked her—the mare she _loved._ And as she did, she was flooded with the _best_ sensations she'd _ever_ felt, and the lights were already coming back on, but this time, she saw them from the _inside_...!

\---

...and that was when Moondancer fluttered her eyes open, feeling far more tired than when she'd originally retired for the night.

Tingling. Sweaty. _Spent._ Her mind only barely registered the sun shining outside of her window. The birds followed later, as did the sound of scattered ponies talking and traveling outside.

Turning her gaze from the window, she realized that she had all four of her legs entwined around one of her pillows. She giggled to herself happily.

 _I guess there's no denying it anymore,_ Moondancer thought, as she hugged the pillow close and tight. _I love you, Twilight Sparkle. I really do._

She basked in the heat of the pillow and linens for just a little while longer, savoring the warmth that still radiated from her center. Then, she rolled out of bed, dragging the sheets with her to the laundry, and musing on what to wear.

She had a party to prepare for, after all.


	5. Conclusion

Moondancer stood at the window of a room adjacent to the west wing of Canterlot Castle's courtyard. She smiled as she gazed out at the festive setting before her.

 _It's all here_ , she thought _. It's all ready. At last._

Minuette had taken care of the decorations; a rainbow of balloons and streamers adorned the area from fence to fence. Meanwhile, for reasons Moondancer couldn't possibly fathom, Princess Celestia had given her full access to castle catering. Full, steaming hot meals, and salads, complemented the snacks that Moondancer and Minuette had picked out. 

_Maybe Princess Celestia really_ ** _does_** _care about me that much,_ Moondancer thought. _Maybe... enough to consider me... a possible_ _protégé_ _?_

She let that thought, as well as the notion of all the knowledge she would have access to upon such a thing happening, warm her academic heart for a moment, then let it pass with a chuckle.

 _And maybe Twilight's secretly learning to be a princess_ , she added, shaking her head.

Putting fantasies of prestige out of her mind, Moondancer went over to a nearby desk, where the ink had just finished drying on a single paper plate. The ink was written out in an alphanumeric, coded message that she knew would be easy for Twilight to crack, but would still give her other classmates a hard time. Said paper plate was large enough to hold exactly one slice of cake, which Moondancer planned to give to Twilight, personally. 

_Now_ everything was ready.

She looked at her watch. Ten minutes left. She opened her saddlebag which sat at the corner of the room, and levitated a worn book in front of her. Positioning herself at the desk, she took out a quill, and opened to the next empty page. After a moment to compose her thoughts, she wrote. 

\---

_Moondancer's Life Analysis Log_  
_Entry #101_

_Though I have heard rumblings to the contrary for years, I never put much stock in the discoveries of science being made through means which cannot be processed by anything but the five senses, or the established principles and inner workings of our world. Meanwhile, perhaps paradoxically, I have always accepted that magic itself works in mysterious, unknown ways._

_Never once did I consider that perhaps the truth behind both of my assertions might lie in the middle._

_I had a dream last night. A dream laden with... epiphanies. The exact details are unimportant, but the discoveries are paramount. Electricity and magic? Far more related than either I, or Twilight Sparkle, were led to believe. All sorts of energy, in fact, intertwine._

_Meanwhile, the force of emotion is... also to not be underestimated._

_Today, I celebrate my embracing of the concept of friendship. It was a concept always right under my nose, but to my folly, I chose to keep it at foreleg's length. However, if the above knowledge is what embracing the joys of companionship yields, then I have a lot of time to make up for._

_As will Twilight, hopefully, once I explain my proposal for a closer relationship._

_I will admit to some nervousness. Our studies have thus far been a years-long, joint effort, but only to a point. Despite our extensive common ground, neither of us has seen fit to pursue anything loftier, until just recently._

_Even with my trepidation, I am positive that Twilight will be more than willing to join me on this emotional journey, and in the experiments that will no doubt be a part of it. Events probably won't go... quite exactly the way they did in my dream, but so long as Twilight still wants me around, it won't matter what capacity our companionship exists in. As scatterbrained as we are, deep down, I know that she cares about me._

_And I care about her, too. More than anything. The other girls were right: everypony is worth something to somepony else. For the first time in my life, I've never felt so happy to be myself._

_Maybe that old, cheesy line we learn as foals is true; perhaps friendship really_ _**is** _ _magic._

_I find myself voraciously curious to see if any other Equestrian scientists have had such experiences. It is truly eye-opening to have one's paradigm so shifted._

_Until next entry._  
_~Moondancer_

\---

Moondancer closed her log, placed it back into her saddlebag, and examined herself in the desk's mirror. A quick fluff of her ponytail, a quick nudge of her glasses, and she was ready as she ever would be.

She nodded at herself, determined. 

_This is it, Moondancer_ , she thought _. Whatever happens, today is the first day of the rest of your life._

She could hear voices approaching from the courtyard entrance. With a joyful heart, a spring in her step, and a smile on her face, Moondancer walked out to greet them.


End file.
